If Only
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: A follow up to 'To Live Just One More Day'. What if Roger and Kyla hadn't died on that fateful night? (You must read 'To Live Just One More Day' to understand this)
1. Default Chapter

If only the two who had died lived. If only they hadn't gone down that one street. If only they chose the right path. What would have happened in the future? Would they live for much longer or just a little while? This "If Only" story will let us see what would have happened, three years in the future, if they had lived. 


	2. An Idea of What's Going On

Chapter One: An Idea of What's Going On  
  
Well, it had been four and a half years since everyone had first gotten together. A lot had happened. As we all know, Roger and Mark had married (Mark was so cute in that wedding dress). Lausanne had married Manley and Kyla to Alex.  
  
Lausanne and Manley had been on a tour of Cats for the last year all over the states. John and Anthony were in a new US tour of RENT. Mark had a steady job as a cameraman for the news center in New York. Roger was a world famous singer and he was currently in a production of Romeo and Juliet with Kyla. Charlene was in the second grade and she was doing very well. Bender had married Sammy and they were currently visiting Sammy's parents in Canada.  
  
Currently, it was a frozen November day. Kyla was home alone with Roger and her two-month-old, Vincent. Kyla was busy in the kitchen, preparing a spectacular meal for Lausanne and Manley, who were supposed to be arriving home by five. Roger was keeping himself occupied by playing with the baby.  
  
Roger covered his eyes. "Where's Vincent? Where's Vincent?" he asked in a teasing-a-baby voice. He uncovered his eyes. "There's Vincent!" Vincent didn't look too impressed with this.  
  
"Quit harassing my baby," Kyla told Roger.  
  
Roger looked up. "I'm not!"  
  
Kyla looked at him. "Well, I don't hear him giggling when you do your baby games. Make funny faces or something."  
  
Roger put on his lost look. "I don't want to make funny faces, though."  
  
Vincent looked up at Roger and giggled.  
  
"Well, he thinks that's funny," Kyla said, putting her apron up. She walked over and picked up a script from the coffee table. "Well.I'm still not liking the way you kiss me, so that'll make everyone laugh when I gag."  
  
"I can't help it that I have a big tongue and it's a habit that I have," Roger said. "If Marky was Juliet."  
  
"Yeah, if," Kyla said. She picked Vincent up. "But, you see, Mark doesn't have the right material."  
  
Roger looked at Kyla. "Honestly, you never get old of that, do you?"  
  
Kyla shook her head. "Not at all." She smiled.  
  
Roger was going to say something, but Lausanne and Manley arrived home. They walked into the main room, frozen and smiling.  
  
"We're home, a bit earlier than expected!" Lausanne said, happily. She looked at Vincent. "Oh, and who do we have here?" She smiled.  
  
"Hell, I don't think I'm going to be touring for a while," Manley said, bringing in the luggage. "I'm aching all over and my throat hurts."  
  
"Well, duh," Roger said. "Ever tried going for two years straight like I did? Remember how long I couldn't talk afterwards?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was funny trying to know what you were thinking," Kyla said. "And, Lausanne, this is Vincent."  
  
"He's so beautiful!" Lausanne said. "Can I hold him?" Kyla handed Lausanne the small baby. "Aw.he's got his daddy's eyes! Well, he would've had green eyes, no matter, but he's got the prettier green." She smiled at Kyla. "Your green eyes are pretty, also, don't worry."  
  
Roger smirked at Kyla.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to?" Lausanne asked.  
  
"We're in Romeo and Juliet," Roger said. "I'm Romeo, of course, and she's Juliet."  
  
"Oh, so you get to kiss him?" Manley asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he gags me with his huge tongue," Kyla says. "He says he can't help it if it's a habit to put his tongue into mouths."  
  
"Hey, you're lucky then," Lausanne said. "You liked him before."  
  
"Yeah, before," Kyla said. She went back to the kitchen. "And don't do nothing to piss me off! I'm making you guys dinner. Lasagna, Caesar salad and a double chocolate cake for afterwards."  
  
"Oh, yeah, no piss off," Lausanne said. "I've been craving good food since Hawaii."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's gonna be back soon, so it'd be best to unpack now," Roger told them.  
  
"Oh, good," Lausanne sighed. "I've been wanting to talk to you guys forever."  
  
"Hey, you guys, we're home!" Alex said, walking in and sweeping the snow off of him.  
  
Kyla walked up to him, smiling.  
  
"Would you like some tea or coffee?" she asked.  
  
"A kiss from you may be better," Alex told her, leaning down.  
  
"Oh, out of the way," John said. "Mushy straight people.  
  
"Oh, like you ain't?" Kyla demanded, moving out of the way.  
  
John smiled. "I'm not straight, now am I?"  
  
Anthony shook his head, smiling. "You two always fight, don't you?"  
  
"Nah," John said. "Once in a while."  
  
"Well, unless you speak up, you guys are getting tea," Kyla told them, going to the kitchen.  
  
Alex went to the living room and picked up Vincent. "Hey there. Daddy missed his boy!"  
  
Roger went to Mark and hugged him. "Hey there. Roger missed his Marky."  
  
Charlene looked up at her adopted parents. "Alright, you two. Not in front of me." She looked over to where Lausanne and Manley were talking. "Hey, Lausanne and Manley are back!" She ran over to them. "We missed you guys!"  
  
Lausanne and Manley smiled at this.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Manley said. "Some of you guys didn't stop talking for the afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, and why are you guys all late?" Kyla demanded. "Dinner has been ready since five thirty. Where were you guys?"  
  
"You know about the late rehearsals that go for all day," John told her, annoyed.  
  
"And my job," Mark whined.  
  
"And my field trip today," Charlene told her.  
  
"And you don't mind about me, do you?" Alex asked.  
  
".Thing's I do for you guys," Kyla sighed. "Well, come dish yourselves up." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Roger looked up at the ceiling, annoyed. He had nearly gagged Kyla again and Lausanne was giggling so much about it.  
  
"Do you want me to get the doctor to cut my tongue off?" Roger asked.  
  
"No, I don't want the taste of blood in my mouth," Kyla said. "Ok, let's try that again."  
  
Roger leaned over and kisses Kyla. He yelped and jumped away from Kyla.  
  
"You bit my tongue!" he said.  
  
"I know," she smiled. "It's a.habit."  
  
Lausanne laughed. "You two are hilarious!" She rolled off the couch, clutching her side and laughing. "Oh, gawd!" She giggled. "I missed this!" She rolled around on the floor.  
  
"I say it's time to kick Lausanne around," Roger said.  
  
"Me too." Kyla agreed.  
  
Lausanne shrieked and ran to her room. The shriek scared Vincent and made him cry. Kyla picked him up and tried to make him stop. Roger took Vincent and stuck out his tongue. Vincent grabbed it and giggled. Kyla giggled at the look on Roger's face.  
  
Mark walked in.  
  
"Hey, all," he said. "Off to work a bit early." He looked at Roger and his trapped tongue. "Roger.were you doing tongue tricks to babies?"  
  
"Tongue tricks?" Kyla asked.  
  
"Mark!" Roger said, tongue finally loose. "You're not supposed to talk about the tricks!"  
  
"What tricks?" Lausanne asked, coming out.  
  
"Nothing," Mark said.  
  
"It's something naughty ain't it?"  
  
"Lausanne!" Roger said.  
  
"Ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah.it is," Mark said. "No more questions!"  
  
"We should video tape their room again," Kyla said.  
  
"AGAIN?!" Roger said . Kyla and Lausanne giggled. Roger and Mark looked at them, confused.  
  
At dinner that night, Roger asked Alex something.  
  
"Do you and Kyla watch gay porno?"  
  
Alex looked at Roger strangely and Kyla giggled.  
  
"No.why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Seems like she's a peeper, video taped me and Mark," he explained.  
  
Kyla giggled more. "Finally figure out I'm a pervert? I've been one since grade eight, Roger." She looked at Alex, who was looking at her strangely. "What? You've read my diary! .You know what's in there."  
  
"What's in there?" Lausanne asked.  
  
"Stuff," Alex said.  
  
"What type of stuff?" Roger asked.  
  
"Stuff," Alex persisted.  
  
"Yeah, and if he tells, he's not reading the other one," Kyla said.  
  
"You have another one?" John asked. "One I've never known of?"  
  
"Yeah, it's hidden, John. And quit reading my diary."  
  
"But, there's funny shit in there!"  
  
"Like what?" Mark asked.  
  
"Like-"  
  
Kyla threw a potato at John. "Just never mind."  
  
Alex was awake that night, wondering. Sure, he had read Kyla's entire diary, but.there was one that he never read? He shook Kyla awake.  
  
"What.?" she asked, rolling over.  
  
"What.what are your other secrets?" Alex asked . "That's my business, ain't it?" Kyla demanded, wide-awake. "You have your secrets, right?"  
  
"Yeah.well, actually, no, I told them all to you," he admitted.  
  
"Well, get some and don't tell me," she yawned. "Why's it matter anyways?"  
  
"Because.now that we're married, we shouldn't keep secrets."  
  
"Yay, we're married," Kyla said with heavy sarcasm. "So what? We can keep secrets. Like.ok, here's an example.I like to look at other people's asses. Oh, wow, you know that secret! So what?"  
  
"Well.I guess you're right." He hugged her and kissed her. "If you have anything to say, though, just come out with it. I do love you more than anything."  
  
"Yeah." Kyla yawned. "Now, let me get some sleep." 


	4. Disaster Strikes

Chapter Three: Disaster Strikes  
  
Months and years may pass quickly when you're with ones you love, but is it worth it? If time went slower, maybe you could spend more time with them, even though it would be the same amount of time, but slower. When everyone in this house is together, things go incredibly fast.  
  
The two children were in bed and everyone was having a great time together. Everyone was there. Cid, Shera, Sammy, Bender, Anthony, John, Roger, Mark, Alex, Kyla, Lausanne, John and Manley. They were all fooling around in good spirit. Manley looked at Roger and Kyla.  
  
"Hey, you two, go get us some alcohol, will ya?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Roger demanded.  
  
"Because, that sounds nice," Shera said. "C'mon, you two."  
  
Kyla looked at Roger and vice versa.  
  
"Fine," Roger said. "We'll do it, I guess."  
  
Everyone pitched in some money and the two were off. For about the next half an hour, everyone was relaxed and were patiently waiting for the two to return. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking. Cid stood up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, scared.  
  
"I dunno." Sammy whispered.  
  
"No use worrying about it, then," Alex said, relaxed. He looked at everyone's tension. "Entspannen Sie sich, werden Sie?"  
  
Suddenly, there was another sound of glass breaking. This time, it was the main room's window, or one of them. More windows were getting broken. The door was flung opened and about twenty guys walked in. Mark recognized their leader.Russ.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mark demanded. "Go back to eleventh and B."  
  
Russ looked at him. "Where are they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who you little twerp!" Russ said, towering about him and holding a gun to him. "Where are they?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Russ!" Mark said. "Get out of this house!"  
  
"Mark!" Lausanne cried.  
  
"Force it out of him, boss!" one of the gang members said.  
  
Russ grabbed Mark's collar. "Where are Roger and the Lynch?"  
  
"They went out!" Mark said nervously.  
  
The members of the gang started to surround everyone. Mark looked up at Russ, with a fire no one has ever seen before, even when he was angered at Roger for leaving NYC for Santa Fe.  
  
"Get out!" Mark yelled. "Leave us alone! Leave Roger alone! He has nothing to do with you!" He gave Russ a punch to the gut.  
  
Russ looked at Mark and kicked him. Mark was flung back, smashing on the floor.  
  
"What're we gonna do now, Russ?" someone asked.  
  
"Kill them, all of them, even the girl child, not the baby," Russ said. "When all is quiet, they'll flee. When the baby cries, they'll come running." He headed to Charlene's room.  
  
The gang members closed in on everyone. Sammy clung to Bender. One of the members grabbed her and tore her away from Bender. He grabbed his gun and quickly shot the scared girl. Then he smirked and shot Bender.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Shera cried. "Sammy! Bender!" Her eyes swelled with tears.  
  
Mark got up and attacked a member, bringing him down. He got the guy's gun and shot him. Mark shook with fear and his breath was shaky. Another man attacked Mark from the back. He stabbed Mark with a long dagger. Mark's eyes filled with tears from fear and pain.  
  
"Roger." he whispered, "come soon.come back." He fell on the ground, blood pouring from his back, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Manley forced Lausanne behind him. Cid looked at all of the gang members.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Cid demanded. "WHY?  
  
"When you leave this gang, you're dead," one of them said.  
  
Someone grabbed Shera, threw her and someone else stabbed her several times. While Cid was in shock, the guy that had spoken shot him.  
  
"Alex, make sure Lausanne is alright," Manley said. "I'm going in to fight!"  
  
Alex stared as Manley tried to fight those guys. Anthony and John joined in. Anthony got stabbed along the spinal cord; John was stabbed and shot at the same time in his chest area and Manley was taken to the ground and beaten to death. Alex and Lausanne were against the wall when the gangsters were encircling them.  
  
"It's your turn," a gangster taunted  
  
They lifted up their weapons. Alex stepped in front of Lausanne. Lausanne looked down right frightened; she clung to Alex.  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah.same here," Alex said, looking around. "We're outnumbered, ten to two, approximately."  
  
She clung harder. "I don't want to die."  
  
"Nor do I."  
  
Alex was face to face with some of the gangsters. One of them lifted up their gun to his head.  
  
"This is where it's lights out," he said. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Alex fell down as Lausanne tried not to sob. All of the men looked at her, she looked back at them, she couldn't avoid their eyes, anyways.  
  
"Enough of this suspense," a different guy said. "Kill her!"  
  
Kyla looked up at the house. Broken windows? Roger looked at her.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I.dunno," she whispered. "Let's go see." She lifted up the case of alcoholic beverages.  
  
The two of them entered the house. Darkness was all around. No lights were on, not even the fire was going. Kyla heard the sound of a baby's cry.  
  
"Vincent?" she asked.  
  
Roger turned on a light. His face went from wonderment to shock. Blood. Bodies. Guns. Kyla screamed.  
  
"Lausanne!" she yelled. She ran over to her best friend. "Lausanne! Lausanne!" Her face was already stained with tears. She touched Lausanne's face gingerly. "Oh my gawd. No.this isn't true." She held Lausanne close. "Lausanne.Lausanne.no.no."  
  
Roger looked at Mark. He knelt by him and cried softly to himself. He stood up.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled.  
  
Kyla couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Her best friend, her husband.her family. All of it was.it was gone.  
  
"I'm going to get Vincent," she sobbed as she ran to the baby's room.  
  
"Don't go without me!" Roger ran after her.  
  
Kyla looked into Vincent's crib and picked him up. She held him close, whispering to him softly. Roger looked at her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Just checked on Charlene," he said. ".She's been killed, also."  
  
"Who?" Kyla asked. "Who would do this?" She put a now silent Vincent down and sobbed into Roger's shirt.  
  
He rubbed her back. "I dunno. I dunno." He shushed her. "Calm down." He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright."  
  
"NO!" Kyla cried. "It's not! Everyone's dead! Roger! Everyone's dead!"  
  
She pushed him away and stroked Vincent's cheek. Roger looked at her, uncertain. She was already in hysterics when he was.he was calm. Why was he calm? He hugged her from behind again.  
  
"You're right, it's not," he said. He kissed her cheek. "We should call the police. Bring the baby."  
  
Kyla picked up Vincent. But just then, familiar faces entered the room. Russ jumped from the closet. They all smiled evilly at them. Kyla went back to back with Roger.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
She wished that Alex was there. Mark. John. Lausanne. She wanted everyone there. Russ spoke up.  
  
"We're here for your lives," he said.  
  
"What?" Roger demanded.  
  
He took Vincent from Kyla's shaking arms. He held the cold gun to the infant's head.  
  
"You leave this gang, you're dead," Russ said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Kyla screamed as her child was killed. A part of her was killed. She fell down the ground. Roger turned around and held her close. He looked up at Russ.  
  
"You sick, sick bastard," he said. "Why would you do this?"  
  
"Because, we wanted you to have pain before you die!" Russ yelled, dropping the infant's body.  
  
Roger shook his head. "You're.you're insane! You're so stupid, you'll get caught!"  
  
"And who'll sue us, eh?" Russ demanded. "Parents? I doubt it."  
  
Russ held his gun to Kyla's back; she shuddered. Roger held her closer. She held him tighter.  
  
"And so this ends," Russ said.  
  
He grabbed his blade quickly and punctured it into her back. Roger punched Russ's arm and pulled the blade out. Someone came back with a shot to her. Another guy held Roger at backwards gunpoint, at his neck.  
  
"Say your prayers, Davis," Russ said. "Pull it!"  
  
And, so it was. The last shot of the gun killed the last one. So, what would you choose, eh? Take the life of only you and another or all of the people you count as family? It's your choice. You just got to think about stuff like this more often. "If only" they didn't go out that street, they would have killed many more than what was intended. They would have lost much more. They.would have still lost their lives. Now, we all know, they shouldn't have lived.just one more day. 


End file.
